Found Out
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: Vicious finds out about Spike's plans and confronts him about it. Rated M for Rape, bondage, and SM


Ok, so this is a semi-AU, where Vicious finds out about Spike's betrayal, but does a few things differently.

If you don't like yaoi, non-con, torture, and rape; then don't read, it's very easy to avoid Spike and Vicious yaoi

Spike: Not when you're around.

Peachy: Shut up!

* * *

Spike hated it, he hated where he was now, and the fact of the matter was is that he didn't know where he was at the moment, which made it all the more hate-able for him. Along with the fact of how he was at the moment, chained up, his legs spread open with his hands tied above his head, of course he was clothed, but didn't have shoes on, which puzzled him for some reason.

Out of the darkness of the other side of the room, he heard a faint chuckle, humored and a slight trace of arousal that Spike didn't seem to pick up on. "Oh Spike, you didn't think you'll be able to slip past me that easily?" Spike knew that voice from anywhere, he knew Vicious came back from the war not too long ago, so he wasn't surprised, well, he was at the current position he was in.

Spike struggled in his bonds; the chains were strong and hurt his wrist with every movement he made, cutting the skin and blood trickling down his arms and into his shirt. Vicious only chuckled, "There's no use trying to escape, Spike, you are in a state where all you can do is squirm or face reality, I suggest you do the second one." Vicious said as he emerged out of the shadows, the grin that Spike thought he would have on his face absent from his sight.

"Vicious, you fucker!" Spike yelled, squirming even more. "Where the hell are we?"

"Does it really matter Spike?" Vicious asked, stepping closer to the captive man, who was looking up at him with a beastly gaze that made Vicious smile mentally. "I think you'd be with her than anywhere or anything else."

Spike eyes widened. "What the hell? Vicious, stop this shit and untie me!" Spike yelled as Vicious just laughed.

"I know what you were gonna do, Spike, you were gonna leave, leave me, the syndicate, everything just to be with that bitch." Vicious growled, baring his own teeth. "It's not gonna happen Spike…"

Spike flinched as Vicious' foot approached the opening of his legs "Sleeping with her is one thing; the next is running away with her. I'm gonna make you regret it, regret everything you've done with her. I can't leave you out of my sight can't you? You'll just do something beyond stupid."  
Spike tried to look away from Vicious as the man sat down to meet his level. "I didn't know how long you'd be unconscious for, hitting you over the head so you can slip into a coma won't keep you put for long. I would know that Spike, I know you to well." Vicious said with a smile that resemble, if not was a rape face. It practically gave away what Vicious was going to do to him. "I could only chain you up, so I'm guessing I just have to rip these clothes from you."

"Vicious, stop it, stop it, now! I swear if you do what you're about to do I'll" Spike was cut off with a hard slap to the face. Stunned, a bright red hand print now present, Vicious grabbed his chin, making him look at him again. "Shut up, bitch!" Vicious yelled, "You can't do anything, you're chained up."

Spike tried to yell at Vicious, only to be cut off with another slap; Spike could have sworn a tear was now present as he bit his cheek.

"I told you to shut up!" Vicious said as he began to tear at Spike's jacket.

Spike squeezed his eyes shut as Vicious gripped at his jacket, and tore it open, buttons flying across the room. Vicious continued, ripping every part of his shirt and jacket off until all he had was a few pieces of cloth dangling off his arms.

Vicious liked what he saw, but grimaced, "Perfect", he muttered, running a hand across the defined crevices of Spike's body, "So fucking perfect, that bitch doesn't deserve such perfection. Only I can have it, I'm the only one who can have you." Vicious growled his voice low as he kissed Spike, it was rough, hard, demanding as Vicious forced Spikes' mouth apart and invaded his mouth, running his tongue alone the silky, moist cavern, all the while tormenting Spike as he flicked his tongue on the corners of his mouth.

Spike couldn't he can't give in, that kiss was pain is what his mind tried to tell him. When Vicious parted there was a bridge of saliva between their tongues. Vicious keeping his tongue out before the trail dripped away and slither down Spike's chin.

"It's like I said Spike, are you gonna squirm or face reality? There's no use hiding." Vicious smiled, his hands traveling down to Spike's chest, bumping across one of Spike's nipples, his grin got impossibly wider as he took the stub in between two fingers and pinched it hard, making Spike wince in pain, Vicious didn't stop until he realized the little stub was getting red and sore, and released it, moving down and taking the swollen nipple between his teeth and biting it.

Spike's eyes shot open and let out a groan of pain as Vicious grinded it between his teeth, biting, slipping it between his lips and began to suck on it.

"Vicious, you fucking bastard, I'm gonna kill you- ah… when this is over."

Vicious took his mouth from the reddened nipple and smiled, "Oh, really, well, I'll make this all the more painful for you."

Spike now regretted opening his mouth as he felt Vicious fumble the button on his jeans.

"I hate her Spike, I hate her for touching you, you are mine, and only mine. I will kill her; I'll make sure she dies slowly and painfully for touching what is mine."

"No, I swear Vicious, you do anything to her I will kill you! I will rip your fucking head off!" Spike yelled as Vicious groped his neck with his mouth, finding the most sensitive skin, licking, feeling Spike's jugular vein pulse beneath his tongue with fiery rage as he moved his mouth down and finding the thing of skin between his shoulder and neck and biting down, drawing blood, making Spike yell in pain. "Vicious, you fucking asshole, stop this shit right now!"

Vicious separated from the wound on Spike's shoulder, his mouth tainted with Spike's blood surrounding his lips as more bled from the wound. Vicious reached down, grabbing a piece of Spike's torn jacket and shoving the middle in Spike's mouth and tying it behind Spike's head. "Now Spike, no words need to be spoken of how much you hate me right now. Yes Spike, hate me." Vicious said, tracing a finger along Spikes chin. "Because in the end you'll just come crawling back to me. Begging me to fuck your pretty little ass over and over."

With that, Vicious pulled down Spike's pants and boxer to his ankles (being that there where chains) revealing Spike's hard member.

"Well, is our little Spike a masochist?" Vicious grinned, swirling the pre-cum that was weeping out of Spike's cock on his finger and slipping the finger into his mouth. Spike yelled some muffled swears at Vicious and promises of un-understood violence. Vicious only laughed, taking ahold of Spike's member and squeezing it hard, the sudden grip made Spike jump, his eyes widened as he felt Vicious squeeze it till it began to hurt. "Then this will feel like ecstasy to you."

Spike cried out, Vicious smiled wickedly as he pumped up and down. It hurt; Spike felt the tears beginning to stream out his eyes and down his chin.

"Yes! Spike, I want more of your screams!" Vicious threw his head back, getting off by Spike's pain (May: Fucking sadist much?), feeling his own cock erect to Spike's screams.

Vicious let go of Spike's cock, and removed his own pants, Spike's eyes widened at the sight of Vicious' hard erection, he squirmed defiantly as Vicious slowly pushed himself into Spike, instantly Spike felt pure pair flow through his body as Vicious managed to put half of his cock into his ass. When Vicious smelt the metallic tang of blood he realized Spike was bleeding.

Vicious gripped Spike's shoulders and began to thrust into Spike, Spike squeezed his eyes shut, pain was all he felt as the large member impale him, stretching him to the limit as he let out screams of pain. But they went unheard to Vicious as pounded the younger man, using his blood as lube, stroking Spike's hardness at the same time as he invaded his mouth with rough kisses and bites of his lip.

All Spike did was sit back and let out moans of pain as Vicious did nothing but cause him excruciating pain, "Vicious, I hate you! I'll never forgive you for this!" Spike yelled as Vicious ignored the screams and the declaration of hatred towards him as he pounded Spike harder, causing the man to scream even out as tears flowed down his eyes.

"Hate me all you want Spike, you know you'll just come back to me, begging me to fuck you again and again." Vicious whispered in his ear, licking away Spike's salty tears.

"No, why would I do that?"

"Because, you belong to me, and only me, in the end all you'll do is beg for my cock, wanting me to cum inside you every time."

In the time to come, it was all that Spike wondered at the time, if Vicious was right about that, right now, he was just tied up, being mercilessly screwed out of his mind, pounded by the large cock deep inside him. Yet remaining hard as a rock.

Maybe Vicious was right; maybe he would do exactly what he said in the years to come. Vicious with that wicked smile and hard cock, waiting for him, just like now, as Vicious just finished, spilling his seed into Spike, earning another scream from him from the pain of the large member still inside him and the warm fluid filling him.

"Never leave me, Spike…" Vicious whispered, kissing Spike's cheek.

Spike learned a bit too late how bad certain consequences can be.

* * *

Spike: What's next, you write about Kaito sticking a popsicle up my ass?

Kaito: Kolkolkolkol


End file.
